Rouyn-Noranda Huskies
–97 | arena = Arena Dave Keon | colours = Black, red, silver and white | coach = André Tourigny | GM = André Tourigny | website = www.huskies.qc.ca | name1 = Montreal Junior Canadiens | dates1 = 1933–72 | name2 = Montreal Bleu Blanc Rouge | dates2 = 1954–56 | name3 = Montreal Juniors | dates3 = 1975–82 | name4 = Verdun Juniors | dates4 = 1982–84 | name5 = Verdun Junior Canadiens | dates5 = 1984–89 | name6 = Saint-Hyacinthe Laser | dates6 = 1989–96 | name7 = Rouyn-Noranda Huskies | dates7 = 1996–present }} The Rouyn-Noranda Huskies are a junior ice hockey team of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. The team is based out of Rouyn-Noranda, Quebec. The team plays its home games at the Dave Keon Arena. The Huskies finished first overall in the QMJHL, during the 2007–08 QMJHL season, winning the Jean Rougeau Trophy. History The Rouyn-Noranda franchise started out as the Montreal Junior Canadiens. While in Montreal, the team won three Memorial Cups in 1950, 1969 and 1970. The team has since played in Verdun and Saint-Hyacinthe. On April 25, 1996, Sylvain Danis and Dave Morin, then owners of the Saint-Hyacinthe Laser, decided to transfer the team to Rouyn-Noranda. Aware that the "National Capital of Copper" is a city which breathes hockey, they were confident that it was the best decision for the franchise. Former NHL Hall of Famers from the area include Dave Keon and Jacques Laperrière. The Huskies name was chosen to represent the tough and determined nature of the local citizens and mining community. The team is currently owned entirely by local interests and all the decisions of the sixteen shareholders are made in the interest of the team and the city which it represents. Since 1996, the Huskies have won two regular season division titles, in 1998 and 2005. Rouyn-Norand finished first overall in the QMJHL in 2007–08, winning its first Jean Rougeau Trophy, posting 97 points in the regular season. The team is still in search of its first President's Cup since relocating to Rouyn-Noranda. Awards Jean Béliveau Trophy (Top Scorer) *''1998–99'' Mike Ribeiro RDS Cup (Rookie of the year) *''1997–98'' Mike Ribeiro Michel Bergeron Trophy (Offensive Rookie of the Year) *''1997–98'' Mike Ribeiro Paul Dumont Trophy (Personality of the year) *''1997–98'' Mike Ribeiro Telus Cup – Offensive (Offensive player of the year) *''1997–98'' Pierre Dagenais *''1998–99'' James Desmarais Telus Cup – Defensive (Defensive player of the year) *''2000–01'' Maxime Ouellet Marcel Robert Trophy (Scholastic player of the year) *''2002–03'' Eric L'Italien NHL alumni *Sébastien Centomo *Pierre Dagenais *Pascal Dupuis *Guillaume Lefebvre *Maxime Ouellet *Mike Ribeiro *Remi Royer *Maxime Talbot Yearly results Regular season Legend: OL = Overtime loss, SL = Shootout loss Playoffs *'1996–1997' Out of playoffs. *'1997–1998' Lost to Hull Olympiques 4 games to 2 in division quarter-finals. *'1998–1999' Earned bye through division quarter-finals. Defeated Sherbrooke Castors 4 games to 3 in division semi-finals. Lost to Hull Olympiques 4 games to 0 in division finals. *'1999–2000' Defeated Sherbrooke Castors 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. Lost to Hull Olympiques 4 games to 2 in conference semi-finals. *'2000–2001' Defeated Hull Olympiques 4 games to 1 in conference quarter-finals. Lost to Shawinigan Cataractes 4 games to o in conference semi-finals. *'2001–2002' Lost to Victoriaville Tigres 4 games to 0 in conference quarter-finals. *'2002–2003' Lost to Hull Olympiques 4 games to 0 in conference quarter-finals. *'2003–2004' Defeated Lewiston MAINEiacs 4 games to 3 in 1/8 finals. Lost to Gatineau Olympiques 4 games to 0 in quarter-finals. *'2004–2005' Earned bye through 1/8 finals. Defeated Moncton Wildcats 4 games to 2 in quarter-finals. Lost to Halifax Mooseheads 4 games to 0 semi-finals. *'2005–2006' Lost to Shawinigan Cataractes 4 games to 1 in 1/8 finals. *'2006–2007' Defeated Gatineau Olympiques 4 games to 1 in 1/8 finals. Defeated Drummondville Voltigeurs 4 games to 3 in quarter-finals. Lost to Lewiston MAINEiacs 4 games to 0 in semi-finals. *'2007–2008' Defeated Val D'or Foreurs 4 games to 0 in preliminary round. Defeated Rimouski Oceanic 4 games to 0 in quarter-finals. Defeated Saint John Sea Dogs 4 games to 0 in semi-finals. Lost to Gatineau Olympiques 4 games to 1 in QMJHL Finals. *'2008-2009' Lost to Montreal Junior 4 games to 2 in preliminary round. *'2009-2010' Round 2- Lose To Moncton Wildcats 4 games to 1. *'2010–2011' Out of playoffs. *'2011–2012' Lost to Shawinigan Cataractes 4 games to 0 in preliminary round. *'2012–2013' Defeated Drummondville Voltigeurs 4 games to 1 in preliminary round. Defeated Québec Remparts 4 games to 1 in second round. Lost to the Halifax Mooseheads 4 games to 0 in third round. *'2013-2014' Defeated Québec Remparts 4 games to 1 in preliminary round. Lost to Baie-Comeau Drakkar 4 games to 0 in second round. *'2014–2015' Lost to Val-d'Or Foreurs 4 games to 2 in preliminary round. *'2015-2016' Defeated Drummondville Voltigeurs 4 games to 0 in preliminary round. Defeated Blainville-Boisbriand Armada 4 games to 1 in second round. Defeated Moncton Wildcats 4 games to 2 in third round. Defeated Shawinigan Cataractes 4 games to 1 in final; Won President's Cup. *'2016 Memorial Cup' finished 3rd in round robin. Defeated Red Deer Rebels 3-1 in semifinal. Lost to London Knights 3-2 (ot) in championship game. *'2016-17' Defeated Halifax Mooseheads 4-2 in first round; Lost to Chicoutimi Saguenéens 4-3 in quarterfinals *'2017-18' Lost to Sherbrooke Phoenix 4-3 in first round *'2018-19' Defeated Shawinigan Cataractes 4-2 in first round defeated Victoriaville Tigres 4-0 in quarterfinals defeated Rimouski Océanic 4-0 in Semifinals defeated Halifax Mooseheads 4-2 in Final; Won President's Cup *'Won 2019 Memorial Cup ' External links Huskies official web site (en français) Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League team Category:Established in 1996